Un combat contre la mort
by Mistycal
Summary: Envy, aveuglé par la vengeance envers Hoenheim, va faire son possible pour tuer le jeune et craquant Full Métal Alchemist... Celuici va alors se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir un petit frère qui pense toujours à tout !


Edward marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le marché de Central. Il regardait d'un œil passif tous les bibelots et autres objets vendus par les marchands. Mais rien qu'il ne pourrait considérer comme un cadeau d'anniversaire digne de Winry. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin d'automails, avant de penser qu'elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en ce qui concerne les méka-greffes. Il continua à avancer, lorsqu'il remarqua une minuscule ruelle à sa droite. Sans forcément savoir pourquoi, il s'y engagea, et marcha le long de l'allée pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de tomber sur un cul-de-sac. Il enragea :

Mille pétards ! Tout ça pour tomber sur un cul-de-sac, ils pouvaient pas mettre une pancarte à l'entrée de l'allée !

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un étrange pressentiment le saisit. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette ruelle. Il regarda tout autour de lui en rapprochant ses mains l'une de l'autre, près à transmuter la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il cria :

Qui est là ?

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et vit une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans s'avancer vers lui. Il lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi, t'es pas avec tes parents ?

Je sais pas où ils sont… Je me suis perdue…

Edward soupira :

OK, suis-moi, je te raccompagne jusqu'au marché.

Il passa devant et entendit la fille le suivre. Soudain, il entendit un autre bruit derrière. Il commença à se retourner, et eut juste le temps de voir une matraque s'abattre sur sa nuque. Il s'évanouit sur le coup.

Il se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, juste éclairée par une lampe au plafond. Il essaya de bouger, mais il était solidement attaché à une chaise. Il ne réussissait même pas à faire entrer ses mains en contact pour qu'il transmute les cordes. Il trembla de froid, et se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu. 5 fils électriques, deux sur son torse, un sur son cou, un sur son poignet gauche et un autre sur sa cheville droite étaient plantés sous sa peau. Il commençait à paniquer, lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait devant lui :

Alors, Full Métal Nabot, ça fait quoi de te retrouver tout seul sans ta ferraille de petit frère pour te défendre ?

C'est alors qu'il comprit. La fillette de 4 ans… Ce n'était qu'Envy déguisé. L'homonculus s'approcha de lui et reprit :

J'ai toujours un petit compte à régler avec toi. Mais je commence à te connaître, et donc je préfère ne pas prendre de risques…

Envy s'approcha d'Edward, qui comprit ce que l'homonculus s'apprêtait à faire. Il se débattit et cria :

T'as pas intérêt à me toucher conard !

Edward, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas forcément en position de donner des ordres.

L'homonculus s'approcha du mur, et appuya sur un bouton qui libéra le courant électrique dans les fils plantés à la peau d'Edward. Le Full Métal Alchemist hurla de douleur pendant que le courant parcourait son corps. Envy le regarda hurler un moment avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton. Edward arrêta de hurler, et sa tête tomba en avant. Il était vidé de ses forces, uniquement retenu par les cordes qui l'attachaient à la chaise. Il leva le regard vers Envy, qui ricana :

Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille.

Envy s'approcha de lui, et, doucement, lui enleva ses deux méka-greffes, l'empêchant de transmuter quelque chose, ou même de marcher. L'homonculus jeta son bras et sa jambe en métal dans un coin de la pièce, puis se retourna vers Edward.

Et comme tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, il est tant que je te fasse payer, car ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas que tu as le sang de cet enfoiré dans les veines !

Edward eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant qu'Envy ne le frappe violemment dans la joue. Il continua à le frapper au visage et sur le torse, lui donnant de temps en temps des coups de pieds dans la jambe. Attaché, Edward ne pouvait rien faire, rien, à part attendre que les coups arrêtent de tomber. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Envy continuait à le frapper sans aucune retenue. Edward sentait du sang couleur le long de sa tempe. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il sentait encore les coups que lui donnait Envy le percuter de plein fouet à chaque seconde, mais il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien… Il se sentit tomber dans un long trou noir…

Envy envoya encore un autre coup dans le visage d'Edward, et remarqua qu'il ne réagissait absolument plus. Sa tête baissée ne bougeait plus, et Envy n'entendait même plus le Full Métal gémir de douleur. Il s'arrêta de le frapper, le prit par le menton et lui releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il était tombé dans les pommes, terrassé par la douleur. L'homonculus ricana :

Et maintenant le bouquet final…

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, prit un poignard posé sur une table, et se retourna vers Edward. Il allait lui donner un coup de poignard dans le cœur lorsqu'il entendit un claquement de doigts derrière lui. Aussitôt, une grande barrière de flammes entoura le corps inerte d'Edward, empêchant Envy de s'approcher de lui. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, la lame du poignard fondit, le rendant inoffensif. Envy se retourna pour voir Mustang, Haweike, Alphonse et Armstrong. Il ricana :

Tiens, regardez un peu qui voilà… La ferraille de petit frère et le commando du généralissime. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Ecarte-toi de mon frère immédiatement !

Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

Alphonse s'avança et lui dit :

Je connais ton point faible.

Je n'en ai pas, rétorqua Envy.

Si. Tous les homonculus ont le même point faible. Les restes de la personne qui devait renaître de la transmutation qui les a crées.

Le corps a été entièrement détruit, il n'y a aucun reste que tu pourrais utiliser contre moi.

Non, mais il y a ça !

D'un seul coup, Alphonse lui jeta à la figure un liquide contenu dans une fiole qu'il tenait. Envy fut aussitôt paralysé. Il demanda :

C'est quoi cette saloperie ?

Souviens-toi. La personne censée renaître de la transmutation qui t'as crée s'était tuée avec une fiole de mercure. C'est ça, ton point faible. Le mercure.

Alphonse prit une craie, et traça autour d'Envy un cercle de transmutation. Il dit :

Maintenant, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour te sceller à jamais, alors tu dégages si tu tiens à rester dans ce monde !

Le mercure commençait à couleur sur le sol, et Envy put recommencer à bouger. Il murmura :

J'en resterais pas là !

Puis il s'en alla. Pendant qu'Alphonse et Haweike surveillait sa fuite, Mustang s'approcha du corps inerte d'Edward, toujours attaché à la chaise. Il posa une main sur son épaule, lui fit lever la tête avant de débrancher le fil électrique planté sur son cou. Il posa deux doigts sous son menton, et soupira de soulagement en sentant les battements de son cœur. Il compta un peu moins d'une seconde entre deux battements. Une demi-minute plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que deux secondes entre deux battements de son cœur. Il s'écria :

Son cœur ralentit ! Haweike, appelez une ambulance ! Il doit aller à l'hosto de Central tout de suite ! Armstrong, aidez-moi à débrancher ses fils électriques. Al, s'il te plait, ramasse ses méka-greffes.

Avec l'aide d'Armstrong, Mustang détacha Edward de la chaise, et enveloppa son torse nu et glacé dans une épaisse couverture. Armstrong, pour qui Edward ne pesait rien, le prit dans ses bras, et ils sortirent de la maison où ils étaient au moment où l'ambulance arrivait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alphonse, Mustang, Haweike et Armstrong étaient assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, quand une infirmière vint les voir. Elle leur dit :

Le jeune Full Métal s'est réveillé. Vous pouvez le voir, mais ne le fatiguez pas, s'il vous plait.

Alphonse, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ailles le voir seul, pour l'instant, conseilla Haweike.

D'accord, répondit l'armure.

Il se leva, suivit l'infirmière, et rentra dans la chambre.

Frangin !

Edward était allongé dans son lit, la tête posée sur son oreiller. Alphonse remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne pouvait respirer que grâce au masque à oxygène qui était branché sur son visage. Edward murmura d'une voix faible :

Salut p'tit frère… Mille pétard, c'est galère de parler dans ce truc ! ralla-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son masque.

Edward, tu vas bien ?

Oui, impec', y a juste ma chambre qui se met à tourner dès que je lève la tête de cet oreiller, mais sinon ça va !

Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il repartit quelques minutes après, avant que Mustang n'entre à son tour. Edward essaya de se redresser face à son supérieur, mais dès qu'il leva la tête, il fut pris d'un vertige et d'un tournis incontrôlable. Il sentit Mustang le prendre par l'épaule et l'obliger à se rallonger.

Edward, je ne vais pas t'obliger à te tenir droit devant moi dans l'état dans lequel tu es…

Merci colonel.

De rien. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas eu trop de mal à localiser l'endroit où Envy t'avait emmené… Ce type a vraiment une dent contre toi… Tu sais pourquoi ?

Oui, répondit le Full Métal, parce que nous sommes demi-frères. Mon père était aussi le sien, et comme il le détestait, il n'accepte pas l'idée que j'ai son sang dans mes veines.

En tout cas, Alphonse a eu la bonne idée, avec cette fiole de mercure… Il t'a raconté, je suppose ?

Oui, colonel.

La nuit tomba très vite, et Mustang repartit. Edward commençait à s'endormir, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il leva les yeux pour voir Envy rentrer. Il tenait une fiole dans la main. L'homonculus s'approcha du Full Métal, et murmura :

OK, Full Métal Nabot, tu t'en est bien tiré la dernière fois, mais cette fois tout le monde dort, et personne ne peut plus rien pour toi.

Edward était encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne put que voir Envy lui enlever son masque à oxygène. Edward essaya de respirer, mais il y arrivait à peine, il n'avait pas encore assez de forces pour se passer de son masque. Envy déboucha la fiole qu'il tenait, sur laquelle le mot "mercure" était écrit sur une étiquette. Il ouvrit la bouche du blond, et lui versa le liquide dans la bouche. Après s'être assuré qu'Edward l'avait bu, il disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Edward sentit le liquide le brûler. Il voulait garder les yeux ouverts, mais tout devenait de plus en plus flou autour de lui. Lentement, sa tête retomba sur son oreiller.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'y avais pas pensé, Al, commenta une voix.

C'était pourtant évident, répondit la voix de l'armure. Je savais bien qu'Envy allait tenter une vengeance à sa façon. Et qu'y avait-il comme meilleure vengeance que d'obliger Edward à boire du mercure ?

Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux. Al et Mustang étaient assis sur des chaises, à coté de lui.

P'tit frère… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Envy a voulu t'empoisonner au mercure, donc, comme je m'attendais à un coup comme ça, j'ai remplacé toutes les fioles de mercure de l'hôpital par des simples somnifères. Et Envy est tombé dans le panneau. Au fait…

Oui ?

Winry devrait passer te voir aujourd'hui… T'as pas oublié que c'est son anniversaire ?

Non… Justement, j'étais en train de lui chercher un cadeau quand Envy m'est tombé dessus… Du coup, j'ai rien à lui offrir, c'est malin, ça…

La porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune fille en question rentra :

Salut Ed !

Salut, et bon anniversaire !

Il expliqua à son amie pourquoi il n'avait rien à lui donner, et elle répondit simplement :

Oh, tu sais Ed… T'as pas besoin de cadeau… Du moment que t'es vivant, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, et Edward pensa que, rien que pour ses yeux, sa voix, son visage, rien que pour Winry, il était heureux que son frère ai été là pour le sauver…


End file.
